


A Cup from the Jug

by morgan_cian



Series: Texas [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-24
Updated: 2008-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request for more Jug...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cup from the Jug

Texas was at his wits’ end. His Kitten had him hard and aching. The boy’s long slender limbs slid and wound about him. He could almost smell his little slave’s arousal. He gave a low growl when the pert little bottom grazed his erection. He turned the boy and bit the naked shoulder.

 

It wasn’t only his Kitten. The Puppy had a night on stage at Syn. His back was welted. The low slung jeans were loose against the whipped bottom. His Puppy was quivering with the aftermath of the endorphin high.

 

With the mood of both boys, Texas knew he did not have the patience to fuck them both. He peered up at Jug. The bodyguard’s eyes constantly tracked around the room, but as Texas watched, they landed on the Puppy. The boy was gyrating to a tune only he could hear. The giant’s lips quirked in amusement.

 

Texas hissed again at his Kitten’s lips against his jaw. He jerked the boy to him and plundered the tempting mouth.

 

“Jug,” He stood abruptly, maneuvering his Kitten over his shoulder. “Take the Puppy. Fuck him until he can’t stand. These two won’t settle until they are screwed senseless.”

 

Jug let his surprise show before the remote mask settle once again. Texas gave no heed as he stormed into his bedroom.

 

The dark haired boy was in his own little world. It was always like this, after he came down he felt like he could scale mountains in single bound.

 

He felt a familiar hand grasp his shoulder and turn him. He looked up at the towering form of Jug. “Hey Jug.”

 

“Pup.”

 

The boy peeked around to see that his master was gone. His ears picked up the faint squeak of bedsprings. He envied his brother. A good fuck was what he needed.

 

“I know, I know. Master’s orders, feed me, clean me up, and put me to bed.” He stuck his lower lip out.

 

The man leaned down and whispered, “No,” He nipped the soft skin of the boy’s ear, “Stop being a brat. Or I won’t tell you.”

 

The boy’s brown orbs snapped up even as he shivered. His cock was already hard and it surged painfully. “No fair! I’m ready to cream my pants here.”

 

Jug chuckled and licked the boy’s neck causing him to whine. “You are still being a spoiled brat, Pup.”

 

“And you are being an ass, tell me Jug, please.” Even as the Puppy stamped his foot, his voice was a wheedle.

 

Jug merely whistled and headed towards his own suite of rooms.

 

“Come on!” The Puppy snarled. “The master will be angry if you don’t follow his orders. And don’t think I won’t tell on you.” He bounded into the man’s rooms only to be swept of his feet and kissed thoroughly. He sighed and went limp in the brawny arms.

 

“That’s more like it,” Jug rubbed noses with boy, causing the Puppy to frown. “Do you want to know?” The boy nodded his head slowly. “Then kiss me, Pup.”

 

The boy threw everything he knew into the kiss and as a reward his welted back was crushed against the wall as Jug cupped his groin. The boy writhed and moaned.

 

“Please, Jug, please.”

 

The man put the Puppy on the bed and covered him, it always amazed him how the larger then life boy could seem so fragile and small in his arms. “The boss says to fuck you until you can’t stand.”

 

The Puppy whined and opened his thighs, wanting more contact against his needy cock. 

 

“What do you want, Pup, say it.” Jug eased the jeans off the boy’s legs, taking in the body that so many lusted after.

 

“Please,” the boy moaned. He opened his legs as far as he could and canted his hips upward, needing friction and getting air against his leaking cock. “Fuck me, Jug, I need it.”

 

Jug was in heaven and hell. He took his time exploring the boy’s body. His delicate collarbones, the perky nipples, the shivering stomach, the cute little navel, and the overall slender body was a delight to the senses. But he was so small that Jug always felt that he could physically hurt him if he grabbed him too hard. And yet, he was in the wings as the Puppy took a brutal whipping and fucking and never cried out. It was the vicious twist to the delicate balls that pushed the boy over the edge and Texas seeking revenge. The man walked away with a slice to the face from Jug’s own knife. You don’t mess with Texas and get away with it.

 

Even now the sinful lips were parted as the Puppy moaned and writhed. Jug took his time and thoroughly opened the boy for his cock.

 

“I can take it, Jug, please, I’ll beg, kiss your feet, just stop torturing me.” And with that he sank into the painfully tight heat with the boy cuddled into his arms. 

 

“Stop it, Jug, I won’t break. Fuck me.” The Puppy latched onto his keeper’s shoulder and bit hard. 

 

Jug thrust hard helplessly. The boy gave a blissful groan and met him thrust for thrust. Jug fisted the slender cock and received a dark jolt of pleasure as the Puppy cried out.

 

“Cum, Pup,” Jug growled as the boy’s inner muscles clamped down. He could feel the wet heat spread between them as he gave up his seed willingly.

 

As they panted, the boy lifted his head. Jug was once again speechless at the sheer beauty of the boy.

 

“So are you going to feed me, clean me up, and put me to bed?”

 

Jug snorted as he rolled the the Puppy underneath him and tickled the boy until he was begging for mercy.

  
  


End file.
